deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RHG vs RWBY
RHG vs RWBY is a What-If Death Battle featuring the original eight Rock Hard Gladiator fighters ( FLLFFL, Yoyo, Jomm, Chuck, Nhazul, OxOb, Tentiomaru and Andre) against Team RWBY ( Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long) Description Two energetic teams that fight monsters, evil people and other stuff, can the Rock Hard Gladiators destroy team RWBY or would the tables turn on them Intro (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Sometimes It takes a team to defeat an army Wiz: And that's what we have today, two monster fighting teams with unique weapons like the original 8 RHG fighters Boomstick: And Team RWBY, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this team Death Battle! RHG (*Cues The Prodigy - Take Me To The Hospital*) ' ' Boomstick: Way back in 2013 a young boy named Terkioz started animating and created his first RHG character FLLFFL Wiz: Now FLLFFL sounds weird so we're going call him by his nickname Alfa Boomstick: Afla was part of a program that the test subject (Afla) would get a super-soldier serum injected into him making him stronger, faster and a lot more durable Wiz: Alfa is trained in many types of martial arts including karate, Ta Ku Do and Judo, and mastered them all, also he is a master swordsman some claimed to be the best in the world Boomstick: Speaking swords he carries the one and only FL, this jet katana is made out of iron, magnesium, cobalt, adamiduim, uranium, lithium, silver, and two unnamed elements, and yes it's made of that Wiz: The sword has a jet-engine attached to the back of it, which can propel him like Thor and his hammer giving him an extra boost every now and then Boomstick: The flame on that sword is strong enough to act as a force field blasting away anything that gets near it Wiz: Not only that the flame is so hot it's a purple fire which can reach temperatures 1,832 degrees Fahrenheit and more Boomstick: Basically strong enough to melt your face off with ease Wiz: The sword itself is very light and if it gets into the wrong hands it can self-destruct remotely Boomstick: He loves his sword so much that how doesn't care if someone insults him but when they insult his sword you're dead, Alfa fought many years giving him tons of experience and eventually lost his arm, but he got a new Robo-arm that is made out of solid iron, and that about all... Wiz: Alfa having fought many years change him in character from a cocky killing machine to a wise resourceful ninja Boomstick: Anyways Afla is a tough opponent having over 15 wins and only 3 losses, and one draw Wiz: He's strong enough to lift boulder weighing about 4 tons, quick enough to catch up to Murphy who won the tower pursuit championships and can survive hundreds of boulders raining on him, and sword stabs, and just walk out like nothing ever happened Boomstick: After a fight with Pulse that leads to his arm getting cut off he finally retired and rested in the mountains... until Umberalla came and killed him Wiz: Still every death can't stop this ninja from burning your face off FLLFFL: Alright, Let's get this over with (*Cues Innovation*) ' ' Boomstick: Once upon a time there was a small time animator name well... Jomm, he began uploading way back in 2009 back when David after the Dentist was still a thing but it took 4 more years for him to introduce the newest character... Jomm Wiz: The mysterious Jomm join the RHG roster claiming he was a "jolly cool hipster from the west" and then proceeded to beat the crap out of anyone in his way, Jomm is a master swordsman and experience, hand-to-hand combatant Boomstick: He basically is trained the same way FLLFFL is trained so we can move on with that Wiz: Actually Jomm is trained more on how to use his sword instead of martial arts Boomstick: Jomm's mother%*@^^% sword, yes that's its actual name only weighs only 1.5 kg and is made out Zangetsu, it is underestimated at first but it does have a secret to it, a high pressured air cannon Wiz: The air cannon is actually the blade of the sword, which means when you're having a stand-off, he can just activate the cannon and send you flying through the clouds Boomstick: Jomm's sword also can split into two pieces, the blade and the base to create double the damage but lose its air cannon Wiz: But its air pressure isn't infinite and it has to recharge, and only releases short bursts Boomstick: Still while the sword is the same length as him it makes a good defence and can cut through tough objects like metal and concrete like butter Wiz: He also got a mech suit that makes him strong enough the shatter thick concrete-like glass Boomstick: And has a crapload of shoulder-mounted machine guns Wiz: Jomm has fought many opponents through the years and got 6 individual wins and has zero losses so far Boomstick: I mean this is the guy who when dead, his ghost can literally reenter his body and he's good as new Wiz: He can rip his own ghost out of his body to kill other ghosts, so he's basically Doctor Strange Boomstick: He has the feats to prove it, he's able to survive getting stabbed by his own sword and he got out by literally going through the sword, and still was able to defeat Richard/Flux Wiz: He's quick enough to keep up with Kickman who can go at Mach 3, strong enough to someone so hard they literally explode, survive very long distance falls and survive multiple gunshots Boomstick: It also changed his character from being a serious sword master to a cocky guy who doesn't take fights that serious, and says the B word a lot Wiz: Until Jomm defeated Kickman Boomstick: Then the legend finally laid low and polishing his sword, still waiting for a match (*Cuts off Kickman's arms*) Jomm: Stop crying, you don't even use arms (*Cues Place to Be*) Boomstick: Way back in early 2009 a young creator called Hyun, who would later create Hyun's Dojo created a character with the energy of an explosive and his name would be Yoyo Wiz: Yoyo always wanted to become an RHG fighter but was broke, so modifying his Yoyo by adding a micro-generator inside he creates his own weapon hence his name Boomstick: To me, it looks like he's a mix of 1A, 2A and 4A yoyoing Wiz: Ummm how do you know all this? Boomstick: Mama Boomstick held the world champion for yoyoing back when I was a young bloke Wiz: Oh, anyways Yoyo is a natural fighter since he's broke he never trained with a professional but instead a quick learner Boomstick: That Yoyo of his absorbs kinetic energy and disperses the energy as an explosion, but takes time to charge Wiz: The yoyo itself is made out of an unknown material that is strong enough to break FLLFFL's sword which is made out of iron, magnesium, cobalt, adamiduim, uranium, lithium, silver, and two unnamed elements Boomstick: Plus it string is super long able to reach over 10 feet of distance Wiz: Later when he found his secret brother which plot twist is One he got a new yoyo Boomstick: That is tipped with acid and can absorb much more kinetic energy than the old one, and also can transform into a pale blue dragon, and gained a new ability, Shoop which turns his whole fricking head into a laser and blasts it at unexpecting victims, that what I call surprising the opponents Wiz: Yoyo also has Terkoiz Juice which fully regenerates Yoyo health and stamina, Yoyo battle record is 4 wins and 1 draw Boomstick: And he has the feats to prove it, he's able to survive boulders implanting him, explosions from his own yoyo and able to defeat a crapton of henchman with one go Wiz: Yoyo remains this day still with the energy of an explosive and fighting Yoyo: Well your sword sucks! Chuck (*Cues Immediate Music - With Great Power*) Boomstick: Let move forward in time to the year 2011, a YouTuber named EndosTV made a brand name character, named Chuck and he would proceed to beat everyone's ass Wiz: Chuck, the origin is unknown but we do know he was once a businessman before learning Kung Fu and living the life as an RHG fighter Boomstick: Chuck is a master at Kung Ku and martial arts easily mastering them, and he wouldn't be complete without his flaming nunchucks Wiz: Chuck's nunchuck produces a steam red hot flame that can match and even surpass FLLFFL's purple fire, which as we mentioned early can reach temperatures over 1,832 degrees Boomstick: It's also can withstand FLLFFL's sword hitting it at full speed Wiz: And FLLFFL's sword as we mentioned earlier in made out of iron, magnesium, cobalt, adamantium, uranium, lithium, silver, and two unnamed elements Boomstick: Not only does he have flaming nunchucks he also has rocket boots which also can be used as weapons Wiz: Even though Chuck only has 2 wins and zero draws and losses he has to survive some crazy stuff Boomstick: Like the time 7 cars ran over him and then exploded all on top on him, and he was fine Wiz: Or the time when he jumped out of a window and into a bank wall at top speed with his rocket boots, and he was fine, just to clarify bank walls are made out 1.1m thick concrete Boomstick: Or maybe the time he became a fricken dragon Wiz: Apparently Chuck mastered fire so much he can transform is a dragon made out of flames, that can shoot streams of fire, fireballs and can go faster than his rocket boots Boomstick: Also he's gay... with Yoyo... ''' Wiz: Chuck cocky altitude lead to him being coo-coo some times '''Boomstick: Chucky today remains the boss in the Slush Tile Rush waiting for a worthy opponent to challenge him Chuck: Hella December, Looks like you gonna wait (*Cues Ricochet Love*) Boomstick: Let's go back a bit to 2010 when a user by the name of Nhazul made his video demonstrating his newest character Nhazul Wiz: Like most RHG character his backstory and origin is unknown Boomstick: But we know he a quote on quote combo master and the leader of Team Zetabrand aka people who like to wear scarfs to battle Wiz: Nhazual has mastered multiple martial techniques from Kung Fu to Ta Ku Dow, Karate to Judo, Kickboxing to wrestling and combo mastering? Boomstick: Yeah, it's basically a technique that requires you to combo the victim until they pass out, give up or die Wiz: Nhazul is also is a master swordsman and shuriken thrower Boomstick: Speaking of swords and shuriken, he stores all that in his giant cross, which can act as a giant sledgehammer or even a shield Wiz: It also can function as a jetpack, hoverboard and a drill, and he stored that functions in the butt of his cross, which is pretty impressive since the cross itself are made out of wood and some bits of iron, steel and other unnamed metals Boomstick: On the sides of his cross stores two long daggers that weigh roughly about 50g, and is made out of an unknown metal that is strong enough to withstand blows from shuriken's giant shuriken, and can chop up iron chains like butter Wiz: In the middle of the cross is his lineup of shurikens that are tipped with neon edge and can slice through multiple human skulls with ease Boomstick: At the top lies Nhazul's my notable weapon, his sword Wiz: His sword is composed of the same material his long daggers are made from, which we mentioned earlier can slice iron like butter and is very light is uses, the sword, unlike his daggers, can be charged with electricity to double it already damage Boomstick: When Nhazul gets really pissed he can activate Holy Blaze, this form allows him to channel energy through his body and diss them out like energy blasts that also have an afterburn because it's fire instead of energy Wiz: He also in this form can harness fire/energy through his weapons giving them an afterburn upon contact Boomstick: Nhazul has multiple fights over the years racking the score 6-1, win to losses Wiz: Nhazul survived getting stabbed through the skull, is able to create a crater by just stomping on the ground hard, survive gunshot wounds and getting flung into the air before plummeting to the ground Boomstick: He been able to survive in clouds, which would turn you into frost immediately, and a beam of laser powering through him Wiz: Unfortunately dying to Orea he later got revived and remains this as the leader of Zetabrand destroying anyone in his and his team's way Nhazul: Lets Rock! (*Cues Midnight Rush*) Boomstick: Let's move back more to the year 2009, where a simple blue stick figure beat the shit out of two black stick figures Wiz: Oxob started his career training with the legendary green giant and soon was good enough to fight on his own with the help of his steel electric gauntlets Boomstick: Oxob progressed through different skills of martial arts like karate, judo, kung fu, ta ko dow and most importantly boxing with ease, and also mastered science, engineering and biology because why not learn to be smart as well Wiz: Using his knowledge of science, engineering and biology he soon would build the first prototype of his electric gauntlets, it worked perfectly and soon he would upgrade it to the newest gauntlets, V.8 carbon steel electric gauntlets Boomstick: These gauntlets absorb kinetic energy and throw them out as energy/electric blasts and these things are really powerful, like really powerful Wiz: The electric blasts are strong enough to create craters by punching the ground, strong enough to channel enough through a person that could absorb electric that they explode, and can channel electricity through a wood baseball bat which is scientific impossible Boomstick: Haha, take those physics! Wiz: It also can create shields and forcefields, and can somehow fly by charge shooting electric through his gauntlets Boomstick: Haha, take that again physics! Wiz: Oxob has fought many opponents through the years giving him a lot of experience Boomstick: It also resulted in him breaking every bone in both legs, wow I feel bad for him Wiz: But later team NEMESIS helped get a new pair of legs, a pair that can shoot energy/electricity through the boots, propelling him like he was wearing rocket boots Boomstick: So he basically switched his arms for his legs? Wiz: He still wears his gauntlets Boomstick Boomstick: Oh, anyway Oxob is able to survive a lot of punishment from literally being in fan blades to keep up with Blazer which is comparable with Quickfeet who runs over the speed of sound Wiz: He's able to survive falls from one skyscraper to another, survive being inside Q which literally eats people from the inside and can withstand multiple crossbow bolts entering his body Boomstick: Every if he lost his ability to walk naturally Oxob would never stop fighting Oxob: Let's see what you got! (*Cues Chopin - Étude Op. 10 No. 5 in G-flat major "Black Key"*) Boomstick: Let's move forward again to 2011, where another young creator Tention created another scarfed stickman called Tentionaru Wiz: Tentionmaru was best pals with Nhazul, and he would spar with him until they were some of the best RHG fighters, Tentiomaru studied almost all martial arts known to man making him one of the best fist fighters in the RHG universe Boomstick: But he doesn't also fight with fists, he has a secret weapon and surprise surprise it's literally his scarf he wears Wiz: His scarf is actually a transforming scarf, that well is literally what it sounds like Boomstick: It transforms into any weapons he wants it to be from katanas, shurikens, shields, maces, pikes, spears, scythes, pitchforks, sickles, hammers, sledgehammers, stakes, spikes, spiky wheels, sarissas, bats, bows and arrows, many types of guns, daggers, rapiers, gauntlets, slingshots, buzzsaws, different types of blades, chairs, scissors, staffs, shovels, basically he has every earthly weapon in the scarf Wiz: Not only that the scarf can absorb energy and can turn them into a fire attack to burn his opponents, but the fire is also strong enough to turn someone into ash and can create shockwaves and energy blasts at free will Boomstick: Also the fun fact he isn't actually blue, his base form is actually black but he mastered blue form so much that's basically his base form now, and if you're wondering what the blue is, it's actual energy that makes him super fast and strong Wiz: He also has the neon ascension form that turns him neon light-green which makes him much more powerful than blue form and neon green energy flows through his body which gives him much more powerful attacks and energy blasts Boomstick: So basically some Dragon Ball shit going on here Wiz: But that's not his most powerful form, his most powerful form is the Crimson Dragon Form Boomstick: In this form, his body is directly imbued with the energy of the dragon Tenryu, utterly dwarfing the power of the other three forms Wiz: He learns a brand new technique called Dragon Dragon where he fires a massive amount of energy at his opponent that physically consumes the opponent as it severely damages them, and also he can ride that dragon as a mode of transport Boomstick: Woah that just makes him even more overpowered Wiz: It doesn't just stop there, he also can shoot the Red Dragon Dragon that is an empowered version of the Dragon Dragon only available in the Crimson Dragon Form. He fires a larger, much stronger dragon made of red energy rather than his normal blue energy, which explodes after consuming the opponent Boomstick: Tentionmaru is able to make an energy blast so powerful it created a large crater on the moon, he also kicked someone so hard he split the earth in half, and not only that he can go at hypersonic speed, easily speedblitzing immortals who can dodge lightning which ease Wiz: He's able to survive energy blasts to the face, multiple swords stab, and is quote on quote bar none the most skilled fighter in the entirety of RHG, surpassing any other fighter and being viewed as peerless in combat, being able to pick apart the flaws in an opponent's fighting style after fighting them or observing them for only a few seconds Boomstick: He's truly the meaning of overpowered Wiz: Until Jomm came and kicked his arse, but that's another story for another day Tentionmaru: You won't survive! (*Cues ActiveFrame*) Boomstick: Let's stick to 2011 where a creator by the name of Stone created his first RHG character Andre the guy with a giant hammer Wiz: Like most of the rest RHG characters his origin remains unknown, but we do know he mastered many different types of martial arts Boomstick: Basically like the other 7 times moving on! Wiz: Andre carries a giant hammer named the God Hammer Boomstick: This baby charges lightning and thunder through it and disses it out from hitting something or someone, it strong enough to create giant craters with ease Wiz: Speaking of thunder and lightning, Andre actually controls electricity giving the ability to summon lightning bolts, lightning blasts, lightning blades... Boomstick: Basically everything related to electricity Wiz: Andre is super strong able to lift over 5 tons of force and punch someone so hard they go flying out of the solar system Boomstick: Andre has 5 individual wins and zero losses and draws, he can survive fire blasts to the face and statues collapsing on him Wiz: Andre remains unknown where he might be Boomstick: But if you fight him you're getting your ass kicked Andre: You're going down ---- Boomstick: And with all that, the RHG fighters are all finished Wiz: Let's see how their opponents, team RWBY does against them! RWBY Ruby (*Cues Red like Roses 2*) Boomstick: In the world of Remnant, its actually quite similar to earth, normal house, normal people, normal schools but the only problem is, it's that it's fricking ruled by monsters named the Grimm, and of course humanity had to defend against them Wiz: And we did, the government put up a school named the Beacon Academy, the point of putting up the academy is to train people into becoming hunters and huntresses Boomstick: Out of everyone in the academy there was one that stood out, and her name was Ruby Rose Wiz: Born on an island named the Patch alongside her older sister Yang, which we'd be covering later, she would be stuck in Signal Academy or in other words the Prep school but that all changed one fateful night when she stopped a robbery and was accepted at the Beacon Academy aka the senior school Boomstick: But of course being in the Beacon Academy mean you need your own weapon and Ruby carries one hell of a beauty named Crescent Rose, this baby is a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe or in simpler terms a goddamn Scythe the shoots sniper bullets Wiz: Indeed, this weapon is a massive scythe, that's custom made, by the way, has a recoil so strong she literally can fling herself towards her opponents Boomstick: Not only that the scythe also has a scope and fires different dust ammunition, some of these include the Gravity dust which she uses to significantly increase the recoil effects of Crescent Rose and the Lighting dust to electrocute enemies in mere seconds Wiz: Also there is the Fire Dust which ignites emeries on fire and of course classic bullet dust aka gunpowder which can put holes into large Beowolves which are much stronger and buffer versions of normal wolves, it's so strong it can launch Paladin into the air, Paladin is a giant fighting mech just so you know Boomstick: Damn that Scythe is strong Wiz: Well she's strong as her scythe also, able to easily punch thugs through solid bulletproof glass, slice off an Artesian Paladin-290's arm and deflect shots from Beringal and Petra Gigas Boomstick: Not only is she strong, but she is also very fast, able to easily blitz anyone in the Academy and outside as well, She so fast she can run on walls, and sprint and jump up on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, alongside her team, Took out a group of Grimm (Beowolfs) before her bullet shells landed on the ground, Ran up a cliff while dragging a Nevermore, Created a vacuum in a food fight. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her, Has mastered her semblance after Volume 3, Maneuvered around missiles when fighting Cordovan's mech Wiz: She also has her Aura, which serves as a force-field/shield that can take blows from heavy hits from weapons and also has healing capabilities Boomstick: She also has Silver Eyes ability which is a power gifted from the god of light which is just so goddamn awesome Wiz: It basically defines light psychic, it's basically a beam of light that covers the whole screen blinding everyone and damaging them as well, it's so powerful it can freeze a Grimm Dragon and stunned Cinder momentarily, but not enough to incapacitate her Boomstick: Ruby is one powerful opponent, able to beat team JNPR in a food fight, kill a Nevermore, Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlassian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates, Killed a Beringel by herself and Able to resist the power of the Apathy for an extended amount of time and destroy them with her Silver Eyes Wiz: She is also able to momentarily petrified a Leviathan, Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm, Helped stop The Breach and cut through multiple thick trees with her scythe with great ease Boomstick: But of course Ruby isn't perfect as still is still young and immature, is actually quite psychically weak, Even with her superspeed, she can still be overwhelmed or tagged by other semblance users and her Aura also last so much before dying out Wiz: Also her Silver Eyes ability also has some problems, she has little experience using it and she was knocked out the second time she tried to use this ability by Emerald Boomstick: But let's be real here you really don't want to underestimate her ' ''Ruby: I don't care what you think! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! '''Weiss Weiss: It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honour to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty. Blake Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it. Yang Yang: I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y' know? ---- Boomstick: And with that, we're ready for the battle Wiz: Let the battle commence! Intermission Wiz: All right both teams are set, we ran our data through every possibility Boomstick: It's time for A TEAM DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!!!! Death Battle Aftermath Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Web Show' Themed DeathBattles